poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle
Pooh's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle is Disneyanimemagic's first Winnie The Pooh crossover. It appeared on YouTube on 1-27-2009 Plot Chanticleer is a proud rooster whose singing wakes the sun every morning or so the farm animals believe. His singing keeps the other animals happy, and the farm free from downpours. However, one morning, Chanticleer is attaked by a rooster sent by the "Grand Duke of Owls". Chanticleer wins but forgets to crow, and rthe sun rises without his singing. The other animals reject him and drive him out of the farm, causing a perpetual rainstorm and the beginning of the Grand Duke's reign of terror on the farm. The story is revealed to be a storybook that a mother is reading to her child Edmond, who is becoming increasingly concerned about the impending flood on his parents' farm. The year is 1958 and a huge flood has covered the Country side and the 100 Acre Wood, created by The Grand Duke of Owls. As his mother mother leaves to help battle the storm, Edmond calls for Chanticleer to come back. Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore decided to go to the Country side, where they witness the confrontation by the Grand Duke of Owls, who expresses anger over Edmond's lack of consideration for the needs of the owls and subsequentially transforms Edmond into a kitten {much to the shock of Pooh & friends}. Before the Grand Duke can devour Edmont, he is distracted by the appearance of Patou, and is driven away by the shine of a flashlight. The farm animals tell Edmond and his friends that they also seek Chanticleer's return, as his crowing is the only thing that can bring sunlight back to their farm. Edmond, along with Pooh and friends, teams up with Patao, a Magpie named Snipes and a Mouse named Peepers. Together they make their way to the city, where they hope to find Chanticleer. Meanwhile, at the Grand Duke's lair {where he creates rain clouds through the use of a gigantic pipe organ}, the Grand Duke is alerted of Edmond's journey to the city by his pygmy nephew Hunch, who the Grand Duke then sends off to stop Edmond and the other animals, who are floating on the flood. After fending off an attack from Hunch and the rest of the Grand Duke's owl henchmen, Edmond and the others finally reach the city, where they begin their search for Chanticleer. After a few hours, they finally find Chanticleer, who is now making a living as a famous Elvis impersonator, arousing the jealousy of a fellow performer, the pheasant named Goldie. Edmond and friends try to talk to Chanticleer, but are pushed aside by a group of singing bodyguard toads. Once the Grand Duke finds out where they went, he sends Hunch after them, but fearing the bright lights of the city, the Grand Duke gives him a pair of protective goggles to prevent the light from hurting him. The flood worsens and the farm animals lose communication with Edmond and the others as the Grand Duke and his owls wait for the batteries in the animals' flashlight to run out. Edmond and friends disguise themselves and manage to send a note to Chanticleer, but he is distracted by Goldie, who has fallen in love with him. Edmond's attempt to reason with Goldie results in him and his friends captured by the bodyguards and locked away in a trailer. Hunch breaks into the trailer and tries to do away with the group, but his failure inadvertently sets them all free. Out of guilt, Goldie shows Chanticleer the note that Edmond sent him and the two ride off on a prop motocycle to save their friends. Chanticleer and the gang manage to flee from the bodyguards in an intense car chase and steal a helicopter, which they use to make their way back to the farm, where the farm animals have run out batteries in their flashlight and are about to be eaten by the Grand Duke and his owls. After using the helicopter's searchlight to temporarily drive off the owls, Edmond and the others try to get Chanticleer to crow, but he's out of practice and soon gives up. The Grand Duke taunts Chanticleer in his tupor and strangles Edmond when he chants for Chanticleer. Awed by Edmond's courage, Patou, Pooh and the other animals chant the rooster's name in unison, driving an angry Grand Duke to transforming himself into a tornado. Finally regaining his confidence, Chanticleer crowed loud enough for the sun to rise, shrinking the Duke to a harmless miniature version of himself that Hutch attacks with a flyswatter. The floods begin to subside, Pooh & friends make their return to the Hundred Acre Wood and Edmond once again becomes a human. Edmond awakes in the real world, where it is assumed by Edmond's mother that his adventures were just a dream. Nevertheless, Edmond still believes in Chanticleer, causing the real world and Chanticleer's world to merge into one. Pooh & friends join in the celebration, thanking Chanticleer for all they did for them earlier. Category:Live-action/animated films